Hermine Sveinn
Hermine Iris Sveinn is a 2019-introduced and fiction only character. She is the daughter of and successor to Hermod, the Norse messenger of the gods. A passive, reclusive Royal, Hermine is happy to spend her days carrying messages without her own opinions mixed into it. Character Personality Hermine is, first and foremost, a very reliable godling. She can be counted on to easily get the job done, in the morally correct way as well. She's often the one sent on errands to run because of her dependability. Responsible as well, Hermine carries out duties very well. She is often seen as the best person to be a messenger for this reason. Hermine is also very articulate. When she speaks or writes, she comes across as erudite and cultured, because she is exceptionally experienced in the written and oratory arts. She is quite clever too, and gets fairly good grades. She excels the most at writing and debates, even thought she doesn't particularly like them. In fact, she skipped a year due to her intelligence A shy person to a fault, Hermine is not one to jump into conversation. Hermine is a really soft-spoken and reclusive teen, who often relegates herself to the sidelines of a party. She's really modest and demure. After all, she says, she is but the messenger. Appearance Hermine naturally looks child-like. She has a small, inverted triangular face with blue eyes and short black wavy hair. She's very lithe, short and slim. Her skin is quite sandy and and smooth. Hobbies and Interests Writing Hermine really likes to write. Writing to Hermine comes naturally, as it did to her father. She really started writing more after she was tasked to write a play in middle school that she actually pulled off. Her "uncle Bragi" is so proud of her and encourages her to write often. Comics Hermine enjoys reading comics. She is a big fan of Marvel Comics and knows a lot about the folklore. She also sometimes watches the Marvel Movies. Myths How They Go Main Article:Hermod How Does Hermine Fit Into It? Hermine is Hermod's only daughter. She takes his destiny. Relationships Family Father Minnie and her father get along well. Hermod clearly cares for her. They barely talk, but it's fun when they do. Friends TBA Aquaintances TBA Romance TBA Pet Byrnie Byrnie is Hermine's pet raven. Byrnie and Hermine get along well. Byrnie is always finding out info for Hermine, so he is often known as the 'messenger of the messenger'. Trivia *When Hermine was around 7, she wanted to be a doctor. This dream was squashed immediately by her parents. *Hermine's favourite colour is peach. *Even though Hermine is very good at Debate 101, she absolutely hates the class because of the random calls for debates without warning. She hates speaking in front of a crowd unless thoroughly prepared. *Hermine is in awe at the exploits of the Valkyries and their children, but is in constant fear of trying out their patterns on her own. Notes *Hermine is a feminine variant of Hermes, another famous messenger deity. **It also sounds similar to Hermod. *Iris is the name of a third messenger deity. *Sveinn means 'servant' in Old Norse. **Hermod is often referred to as Odin's sveinn. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology